Drowsiness and microsleep events while driving frequently lead to dangerous situations or accidents.
The drowsiness of a driver of a vehicle is able to be indirectly estimated from his driving behavior.
Correlations between the characteristics of blinking events and drowsiness are discussed in the literature.
PCT Application No. WO 2014 031042 A1 describes fitting of an eye-opening signal with predefined modeled signals in order to detect blinking events and to draw conclusions therefrom as to the alertness of the driver.